IT WAS MY FAULT
by nandy.duolover
Summary: duo os...set aftr CID KI KIDNAPING


**hi frnds**..i know u all is waiting fr the next chap of my ongoing story..i will post it soon..But yea kuch aur hey

One of my rvwr frnd **mistic morning** asked me to write an **OS on the epi CID ki Kidnapping**

So here I'm trying my hand on it...

Don't know hw it will b...meri wo rvwr frnd satisfied bhi hongi yea nahi...per let me try...

.

.

* * *

back in bureau after the case all the cops are sharing their part of experience to the other..

Abhijeet and ACP sir was discussing the whole matter while Daya was gleefully explaining "mujhe samjh hi nahi aya ki boss ne plan bhi bana liya achanaq hero ban k hath pair marne laga.."

Abhijeet although with ACP sir had his ear on the discussion and tried to glare but sadly no one paid heed.. ACP sir noticed it well and said naughtily "arey Daya galat keh raha hey na?hero banne ki kya jarurat wo to tum asehi ho.."

Abhijeet flashed his shy smile with "kya sir aap bhi..."

here dr Salunkhe who was also enjoying the narration patted Daya's back with "to achi pitayi ho gayi?"

his patting was surely not hard but Daya felt a sharp piercing pain in his abdomen with that, but he didn't care..

Soon ACP and Abhijeet also joined them and during some more chatting a funny comment of Freddy made everyone burst in laughter..

Daya suddenly stopped his laugh with "ahh.."

every eyes turned to him, Abhijeet asked "kya hua.."

"arey kuch nahi boss bas ek spasm.."

Abhijeet studied him minutely but didn't said anything further, Daya himself moved on in the conversation..

Although Abhijeet too was speaking with others he had his eyes fixed over Daya who is now and then wiping his sweat..

After some moments Daya's mobile which was on his desk rang, Daya was about to get up to grab it but sat back with "ahh..ahm..."

all officers got alert..but Daya controlled well with "arey relax wo bahut der ho gaya kuch khaya nahi na..to bhuka pet aise spasm hota hey mujhe..wo bas..Abhi ph dekhna.."

Abhijeet pressed his teethes..the low shaking of the voice and the word 'Abhi' told him correctly that something is very wrong..he just cut the call and turned to say something but he noticed Purvi's expression..her eyes showing guilt..a shade of helplessness..

He just sighed..

ACP asked tensely "Abhijeet yea aise spasm.."

Abhijeet smiled, rather tried to smile "sir wo bhukkar log jyada der nahi khate to hota hey aisa.."

"bosss..."

ACP too gave an angry glance to Abhijeet..

But he was not in a mood of teasing and leg pulling so hurriedly said "sir wo informer ka sms aya tha hume milna hoga..hum jaye?"

ACP sir looked at the expression of his right hand man fr few seconds then permitted as "jao"

Abhijeet smiled and turned to Daya with "chalo.."

Daya looked really confused "aise kis informer ne bula liya ki dono ko hi jana hey..."

ACP sir ordered "Daya jaoge to pata chalega na.."

Daya nodded and moved out following Abhijeet still with confused face and pain clearly visible on it..

ACP ordered other officers too to move back home..and himself moved to cabin.

Dr Salunkhe followed him in with "Pradyuman..yea kuch ajeeb nahi..mtlb phone Daya ki mobile mey aya Abhijeet ne wo phone rcv taq nahi kiya..aur informer ka message.."

"koi message nahi aya Salunkhe..yea to Abhijeet ka ek bewakufana jhut tha.."

"kya..per itni kachi jhut..wo bhi Abhijeet?"

"hmm..wo senior inspector Abhijeet ban k tab thori soch raha tha.."

"kya mtlb?"

"arey tab wo ek bhai ban k jo soch raha tha..kya Salunkhe..tujhe lagta hey Daya kahega spasm hey mamuli si aur Abhijeet shanti se maan lega?dusri bar puchega taq nahi?wo to bas sabko tnsn nahi dena cah raha tha..khas ker Purvi ko..wo already stress mey hey..to bas leke nikal gaya.."

dr Salunkhe looked shocked "to tumhe pata chal.."

"kya tu bhi 18saal se jhel raha hu dono ko..itna to pata hi hey..aab taq to sayed Aditya ki pass dono pahuch bhi gaye honge.."

"per achanaq hua kya hoga?"

"pata nahi..yea to sahi waqt mey pata chal hi gaya hoga"

they both didn't noticed the figure standing outside listening all this in silence wrapped in guilt who moved out of the bureau in same silence

.

.

.

Duo reached the parking lot and Daya was about to move to driving seat when Abhijeet ordered "woha nahi..."

Daya gave him a questioning glaze but Abhijeet returned him a cold look so Daya sat on the passenger seat like an obedient child..

Abhijeet started the car, Daya after sensing a few minutes silence asked "boss kis informer ka call tha?"

"kisi ka nahi.."

"kya mtlb tumne jhuth bola?"

"kiu jhuth bolna akele saheb ki milkiyat hey?"

"meine kab jhuth bola?" Daya asked with most innocent look

"acha? To yea spasm.."

"Abhi sachie mey kuch nahi.."

"Daya gadha nahi hu mein..pehli bar nahi hua ki tu 7-8ghanta bhuka hey..pehle bar bina khaye kaam nahi kiya tune.."

Daya averted his gaze..Abhijeet frustatedly sighed "aab bolega bhi.."

"kya..?"

Abhijeet made an extreme irritated face "abbey..kab se dard ho raha hey..kaha.."

"boss doctor to mat bano na.."

Abhijeet glared "thik hey mein nahi banta doctor..tujhe hi doctor ki hawale kerta hu..ruk.."

he pulled out his phone and dialed a number while Daya was trying to convince with "boss chalo na kuch acha khila do thik ho jayega yaar..acha icecream do..dekho abhie sab thik.."

Abhijeet heard a sleepy "hello" from other side

while Daya tried his best "Abhi suno to.."

Abhijeet scolded with "chup bikul.."

while the person on other end of call startled "kya?"

"tum nahi..tum hspital mey ho?"

"nahi kiu.."

"to gher a sakte ho?"

"haaan per kya hua?"

"spasm.."

"kya?"

"arey mein doctor hu jo pata chalega kya hua.."

"acha acha bharko mat ata hu.."

"hmm pahucho gher hum bhi pahuchte hey"

he disconnected the call..

Daya asked angrily "yea kya tha.."

"kya?"

"tumne kya kiya?"

"Adi ko call.."

"mujhe nahi dikhana.."

"Daya.."

Daya made a face but sat silent..

Soon they reached home Abhijeet descended down with "lo Adi bhi pahuch gaya.."

he was about to move forward but stopped with "ahh Abbhi.."

Abhijeet turned to find Daya clutching his abdomen with "yaar paani dena.."

Adi who had arrived just few minutes early came forward with "Daya kya hua..Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet who was busy in helping Daya to drink water from the bottle said aft handing over house key to Adi "pehle ander chalo.."

three of them entered inside and Adi ordered as "Daya tum kamre mey leto jake mein ata hu.."

Daya didn't protest and moved in..Adi turned to Abhijeet with "kya hua?"

"yaar wo.."

"kyaaa?"

"kal hum award function se laut rahe they to tab..."

and he said all the details ending with "wo natak jaruri tha warna sayed wo sarfira Purvi ko.."

Adi gave a stern look with "to wo log CCTV camera se tum logo pey najar rakh rahe they isliye tum ne haath payer chala diya?"

Abhijeet nodded

"wo log camera ki jariye feel bhi ker rahe they tum kitne jor se mar rahe ho?"

"kya?"

"arey aur nahi to kya..arey pata hey hero ho bahut bare..the great senior inspctr Abhijeet bahut taqat hey per jab natak ker rahe they to thora dhire bhi to ker sakte they na qarnama..?"

Abhijeet looked down...Adi let a sigh with "sayed internal chot lagi hogi..dekh k ata hu..ruko yeahi pey..."

Abhijeet nodded with "Adi kuch serious to nahi hoga na?"

Adi gave a look and moved in

.

.

.

Aftr checking Adi prescribed two medicines with "filal yea do meds khalo dard kam ho jayega fir sham ko ek bar hspital ajana kuch check.."

"aab aur kya check kerna hey jo kerna hey kerlo na.."

"sab gher pey hota to hspital mey log nahi jate smjhe.."

"per Adi.."

"chup...suno filal kuch rich mat khana..oily yea chatpata type kuch nahi..bas halka khana aur haan daur lagane ki jarurat nahi..aram.."

Daya cut him off irritably in stubborn voice "aab mere pass doctori mat jharo jake apne dost ko kaho na jiske kasur hey.."

Adi looked at Daya silently, Daya tried "Adi mera matlb wo.."

Adi cut him sternly with "kasur nahi Daya galti...jo tumse bhi ho sakti thi.."

Daya tried to sit up with "Adi mera wo matlab nahi..mein bas..I'm sorry mein.."

Adi stopped him with "lete raho aram kro.." and moved out of the room

Adi came out found Abhijeet waiting "kya hua koi serious..(he noticed Adi's expression) kya hua koi baat ho gayi kya?"

Adi smiled "arey kuch nahi pata to hey tumhara bhai kaise reactions deta hey doctor ko.."

Abhijeet chuckled "to kya kare bechara ek to use pet dard hey..mtlb sayed ek din use sada khana khana parega..uper se tum doctor ban k gayan doge to kya karega bacha?"

Adi just smiled..

Abhijeet got serious "kuch jyada keh gaya kya?srry yaar..bura mat manna..pata hey na use allergy hey dctrs se.."

Adi just shooed "arey kya tum bhi jane do..acha suno sham ko use hspital ki didar kerwa dena aur jid bhi kare to koi ulta sidha khana nahi dena..aur.."

Abhijeet stopped "acha acha samajh gaya bapre..tum.."

but his sentence remained incomplete with a doorbell

.

.

.

Daya who was coming out of his room stopped at the door and took some deep breaths then moved back to his room.

Abhijeet opened the door to find Purvi standing "arey Purvi tum?ayo ander ayo.."

Adi stood up with "hi Purvi.."

Purvi smiled with a nod..

"to thik ho tum?"

"jee..aap.."

"tumhare in do seniors ki kripya se mein bhi jinda hi hu.."

Abhijeet gave a strict look "ho gaya?"

"haan..mein nikalta hu..shaam ko le ana hspital..jid mat man lena.."

Abhijeet smiled with "yes boss.."

Adi smilingly moved out..

Abhijeet turned to Purvi with "baitho.."

Purvi followed..

"aab bolo..itni bujhi hui kiu ho?"

"sir I'm sorry.."

"aain?"

"Sir mere hi wajase..to yea sab..mujhe pata hey sir wo spasm nahi tha Daya sir ko sayed koi chot.."

Abhijeet smiled "arey purvi tum bhi na..dekho hum sab ek family hey na?"

Purvi nodded

"to hum ek dusre ki liye itna to kerenge hi na?"

"sir mein.."

"Purvi..kabhie yea mat samajhna ki humne tumhare liye kuch kiya..humne apne liye kiya..smjhi?"

Purvi nodded..

Then looked up with "sir Daya sir..."

"room mey hey jao mil lo..mood bigra hua hey sahab ka.."

Purvi smiled and moved in..

Found Daya lying with closed eyes so was about to move out when she heard Daya's voice "kya hua aisehi ja rahi ho?"

Purvi turned with "sir..sorry wo mein.."

"Purvi suna na tumne Abhijeet ne kya kaha fir bhi?aab dekho humare team mey ek sentimental fool hi kaafi hey tum kiu list bara rahi ho?"

Purvi smiled "kya sir..waise dctr Aditya ne kya kaha?"

Daya's expression changed but before she can ask anything her phone rang and she moved out after excusing as it's a call fr case..Aftr Purvi left Abhijeet came in Daya's room with "aab kaisa hey dard?"

"boss.."

"hmm..."

"I'm sorry.."

"aain..sorry kiu..aab kya kiya tune?"

"boss wo meine..Adi ko.."

"kya.."

"keh diya ki yea tumhare kasur se hua.."

"haan to?"

"bosss!"

"kya yaar...kitna bara pagal hey tu..arey ek to smne dctr dekh k tu asehi utpatang bol jata hey aur yea to..pehle hi Adi daant chuka hey..meri galti dikhake.."

he squatted on the bed with "aur waise bhi mujhe thora ahista kerna tha na..lag gaya..galti to ho gayi na?"

Daya made a cute face and nodded with "aur saja mujhe mil gayi...tumhare uss dost ne kaha hey kuch na khane ko.."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs with "jee nahi kaha hey sahi khana khane ko..."

"hunh baat to ek hi hey..tumhara dost tumhare tarah hi kharus hey..jalim kahika.."

Abhijeet chuckled..Daya settled himself in lying posture making Abhijeet's leg his pillow

who protested with "abhie nahi sona..chal uth..pehle kuch khale..shaam ko hspital jana hey..."

"uhun thori der bad..."

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment, but before he can continue his snubbing ACP sir called him fr a case...and he left his cover of brother and moved to the call of duty..last time giving the warning of taking Daya hospital in the evening...

* * *

**r and r**


End file.
